


Dance

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Original Work, You're Gonna Go Far Kid-The Offspring
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Mentions of Murder, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this was pointless.<br/>This is based around the song 'You're Gonna Go Far, Kid' by the offspring, but it has pretty much nothing to do with anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my characters, y'all :3

You're a good liar, and that's a skill I've always admired. I'm getting better as well, though. I lie every time I kiss you.

“I love you.”

Little white lies like that are my specialty, but you tell big ones. Lies like yours start mobs.

Lies like yours kill.

You've captured someone. I love the way that you're always on your toes, I love the way your victims squirm. I laugh. None of you know why, it's a secret. You're all pawns. Dance, fuckers, dance.

Soon, you're gone. Your victim's been taken out, of course. No one can know your secret, just like no one can know mine. You're more showy, though. Everything has to be loud.

Everyone has to die.

It's a nice skill to have, kid. You'll get far with that, all your lies and disguises. You know how to kill, you're good at it, too.

“Right between the eyes!” you laugh. Your eyes are wild, but still bright, like a child. It terrifies me. “Did you see that, huh?”

Yes, I saw. This can't go on much longer. I've been manipulating you, changing you slowly. You think we're getting somewhere, I'm dragging you away. But you stay with me still, I hear you mumbling in your dreams, calling my name. It makes me laugh. Honestly, you're just a teenager when it comes down to the truth. People are looking for you, you know. They'll come soon. And you know what, darling? It's because of me.

I'm trapped now, it's a shame. I've begun to care for you. I should have known I would from the beginning. We fight more now because I'm torn between my feelings and my mission. I give up, just a little, and follow you a bit more. You don't know the struggle. I want you to trust me, but I've just been decieving you.

All your lies and disguises are turning me against myself. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. You've hit me right between the eyes. We fight again and you walk away. Your eyes flash, and I turn away.

Dance, you fuckers, dance. You laugh as you kill, it's terrifying.

And yet, somehow...

“I love you.”

It's not a lie this time. I never had a chance against you, darling. All your lies and disguises draw me in, even though I don't know the real you. You're like a devil.

“Right between the eyes~!”

I love it. I love you.

You walk away from the body, from yourself, and I follow. Your eyes are bright. A sparkle, not a flash. And for the first time, I'm not afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with this! This isn't underage to me because I think of the younger person as nineteen. However, I left the characters open to interpretation.


End file.
